Gone
by Feral Piper
Summary: Tim, Dick and Bruce return home pretty beat up. Moments later, their night takes a turn for the worst, bringing their lives crashing down around them. Bruce P.O.V.  UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first EVER Batman comic, and yeah...I don't know what else to say. It should be only a three part series, but knowing me, it's going to go well over that. Here is a list of things because I have nothing to put up here.**_

_**Including: Character death, foul language, themes that may upset huge Alfred or Tim fans, and some violence. **_

Tim, Dick and I walked back into the house, not bothering to get out of our suits. The three of us were pretty beat up, but Tim had gotten the worst of it. Two-Face really didn't like him; we almost had to carry the poor kid back. I walked over to one of the chairs, pulling off my mask and rubbing my temples. Dick limped over to the chair opposite mine and sat down.

"Bruce, come on. It's not your fault we lost 'em." He said, holding the side of his head. I nodded slightly, and sighed. Dick shrugged and got up, limping over to time and giving the boy a once over. He wasn't in any good shape. He had a black eye and his right arm was hanging limply at his side. Multiple cuts had torn through the fabric of his suit, but that gleam was still in his eyes.

"Hey Alfred! Come in here for a sec!" Dick shouted, steadying Tim, who looked about ready to pass out. The butler walked in, calm as ever, and began to bandage each of us, starting with Tim and ending with me.

He had just finished wrapping a bandage around Dick's head when a frantic knocking sounded from the front door. I waved Alfred away and finished cleaning one of the cuts on my arms. I heard him open the door, a short conversation, and a loud BANG. A muffled thud followed by booted footfalls. We watched Dick walk out of the door. Seconds later, he stumbled back, pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling on my mask and urging Tim to do the same. Dick didn't have time to answer as Two-face walked in, flanked by several thugs. They were all carrying large guns, and didn't look afraid to use them.

"So this is where you've been hiding..." Two-Face said, looking around. And evil grin crept onto his mutated face. "Though, you may want to clean up that mess at the front door. I think I got blood on my shoes." I saw Tim's eyes go wide under his mask and his breath slow.

Two-Face smiled and lifted the coin. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and lunging forward, tackling him as Dick and Tim flew right in next to me. They put up more of a fight then we were ready for, and I'm sure we all looked pretty bad after we sent the last of them scrambling for cover. I heard a gun being loaded behind me and a small yelp. I whipped around.

"Drop the kid Two-Face." I growled. The villain laughed, throwing his head back for mock dramatics.

"Only when he gives me back what he took." He said, putting the gun to Tim's head. The poor kid...he was terrified. His eyes were wide as saucers and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Let him go. He doesn't have...whatever you're looking for." I said again, moving slowly towards them. Two-Face moved back, grabbing Tim's shoulder and pulling him along. His face was almost feral, a wild gleam in his eyes. His finger twitched on the trigger, and I began to reach for one of the batrangs in my belt. Turns out, I wouldn't need them.

Dick kicked out and caught the back of Two-Face's neck, sending him sprawling forward. Tim scrambled out of the way and ducked behind Dick, poking his head out. I walked over to Two-Face and slapped a pair off cuffs on him, then threw him none too gently out the window.

"Hey...where's Alfred?" Dick asked, looking around. I turned and walked to the front of the house, trying to hide my panic. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart racing. I ran over to the limp form that was Alfred, quickly checking for a pulse and breathing. Nothing...

"Is he..." Tim asked softly. I turned around slowly, tears brimming. I nodded solemnly turning back to the dead man. Tim gasped behind me, and then ran forward kneeling in front of Alfred and shaking his head.

"No...No, he can't be dead!" He shouted, tears streaming out from under his mask. He checked once, and then twice for a pulse, then desperately tried to revive the man. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Tim...He's gone. There's nothing you can do to help him." I said quietly, holding the boy close to my side. The house had gone eerily silent, broken only by the choked sobs of Tim and Dick.

Days Later...

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life and death of Alfred Pennyworth. Though his long and wonderful life was cut brutally short, we will remember only the good he did in this world. He helped me and my sons through many a hard time. I don't know where we would be without him, and I don't want to think about it." Laughter rippled through the crowd assembled in the cemetery.

We had been there since morning, and the afternoon sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon. I had no clue that Alfred had touched so many people. Everyone took a turn telling a story, and by the end of the ceremony, there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Tim hadn't moved from Dick's side all day, and I could tell how upset he was by the way he stood. Stalk stiff and barley moving.

"Come on you two, let's get going." I said, starting to walk towards the car.

"Wait..." Tim called, and walked back to the grave. He laid a single rose on the mound and stood up, resting his hand on the tombstone.

_Here Lies Alfred Pennyworth,_

_Butler, doctor, guardian, father, and friend._

_You Will Be Missed. _

So, what did you guys think? Please leave a comment/review and I will take whatever you guys say into consideration! I've already started Chapter 2, so it shouldn't be long now. Please, stick with me, the next one is going to get really emotional and kinda sad (and partially entertaining).

_**Stayed tuned!**_

_Feral Piper_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the Batcave and sank into my chair, swiveling so that my back was to the entrance. I rested my elbows on my knees and cupped my head in my hands. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I looked up and began to type. I was lost in thought, not hearing Dick enter the room.

The kid was pale as a ghost, but his eyes were red from the tears shed over the loose of Alfred. He walked calmly over to me and tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned to face him, and smiled meekly.

"What's wrong Dick?" I asked, though I probably knew the answer. It was Tim. The poor kid, he was devastated about Alfred. He had locked himself in his room and would not come out, not even to eat. Dick had to almost knock down the door, just to check on him.

"Bruce, I'm really worried about Tim. He hasn't eaten in days, and I haven't seen him. Could...you go check on him?" Dick asked, looking hopefully up at me. I sighed, standing up and walking towards the exit. I looked over my shoulder and waved Dick to follow me.

"He may not want to talk to me." I said, a lame excuse on my part. We walked up the steps to Tim's room in silence, one usually broken by Alfred cooking, or humming as he cleaned up a mess one of the boys had made. Despite myself, a small smile crept onto my lips as I remembered all the wonderful things he had done for us.

"Well...good luck." Dick said as we arrived in front of Tim's room. I nodded my thanks and rapped lightly on the door, opening it a crack. I poked my head in and looked around the room. It was dark...and a mess. My eyes finally rested on Tim, who was lying down, his face buried in his pillow.

"Tim, can I come in?" Tim looked up from his pillow and glared at me, rolling onto his side, his back facing me. I sighed and walked in, sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up and glared at me.

"Get out." He spat darkly. I was taken aback by this. Usually Tim was a light hearted, joy filled kid. A smart ass sometimes, but a great kid over all. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he jerked it away.

"I said get out!" He shouted at me, grabbing a book and throwing it at my head. I caught it deftly and sighed, putting it on his side table.

"Tim, I know you're upset about Alfred..." I said quietly, trying my best to sound like a father. Tim rolled his eyes and turned away from me, muttering under his breath. I stood to leave, making my way back to the door.

"He was better then you..." I heard Tim say from behind me. I stopped and turned around, looking quizzically at him.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Alfred was a better father then you ever were. He was always there, whereas you were out of the house." He answered, glaring at me with daggers in his eyes. My heart froze. Never before have I seen such hatred in the eyes of one of my sons, not even Jason.

"Tim I-"

"Don't bother Bruce! I don't want to hear any damn apologizes!" Tim shouted, jumping up from his spot on the bed. Dick poked his head in the doorway, and then stepped inside.

"Hey, Timmy. There isn't any reason to yell. Bruce is only trying to help you." Dick said, walking over to his younger brother. I watched quietly, wringing my hands behind my back.

"I don't want his fucking help! I want a father, a real father! Not some bastard who doesn't care!" Tim shouted, slamming his fist into Dick's stomach and bolting past the both of us, sprinting full speed out of the house.

"Tim! Wait!" I shouted, running after him. I caught him in the front yard trying to hop the gates. I grabbed him and tried to pull him off. He spun around and aimed a kick at my head.

"Get off me you fucking bastard! I don't need your damn help!" He snarled, shaking free and running off. I didn't pursue him, thinking he needed some time alone. I didn't realize how much time he'd need though.

Days later, he still wasn't back yet, and we were starting to get worried. He never stayed out this long, unless something was wrong. I waited, pacing around the house, dark thoughts clouding my mind. Dick had gone out countless times to try and find Tim, but to no avail.

About a week later, the phone rang in the middle of the night. I rolled groggily out of bed, rubbing my eyes and flicking on the lamp on the side table.

"Hello?" I said quietly, stifling a yawn. Silence followed, broken by what sounded like...whimpers?

"Hello Mr. Wayne," A raspy voice answered, a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"What do you want?" I demanded, clenching my fists. Cold laughter rang through the phone.

"I already have what I want; though I believe it is also what you want." I felt the blood drain from my face and my heart sank down to my stomach. To add to my growing fear, I heard a muffled yelp.

**-TBC- **

***Evil laughter***


End file.
